


Sur le pont

by MaeLovesStories



Series: Contemplation [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partie 4 de la série Contemplation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sur le pont

Accoudé au balcon devant la porte ouverte de sa cuisine, Sanji fixait un point en contrebas. Sa cigarette oubliée à la main risquait à tout moment de le brûler, mais à cet instant, il ne s'en souciait guère. Quelque chose de bien plus captivant attirait son attention.

Les pieds nus dans l'herbe du pont, son Marimo s'entrainait. D'ici, il avait une vue imprenable sur le corps qui se démenait dans la chaleur torride de cette mi-journée. Il pouvait voir chaque tressaillement de ses muscles lorsqu'il soulevait son énorme poids. Ses bras puissants, les muscles de son dos qui se contractaient et se relâchaient en fonction de ses mouvements, chaque détails était fascinant et témoignait de la force herculéenne du bretteur.

Il sentit sa bouche s'assécher lorsqu'il repéra une petite goutte de sueur s'écouler lentement dans le cou de Zoro. Il la suivit des yeux, appréciant le parcours qu'elle emprunta. Du cou, elle se glissa entre ses omoplates, puis se fraya un chemin dans les petites vallées délimitant chaque muscle ferme. Elle se dirigeait irrémédiablement vers son but, lentement, grossissant chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait l'une de ses consœurs. Elle arriva dans le creux des reins, suivant la direction que lui indiquait la colonne vertébrale. Elle sembla hésiter un instant, puis finalement, elle disparut dans le vallon secret caché par le pantalon noir.

Sanji déglutit. Il commençait à avoir très chaud et le soleil n'y était pour rien. D'un geste distrait, il éteignit son mégot contre la rambarde et reprit son observation. Le sabreur changeait d'exercice et avait effectué un quart de tour dans sa direction. A présent, il pouvait voir l'expression concentrée de son visage. Il paraissait presque dans un état de méditation, comme s'il avait créé une bulle autour de lui et que plus rien n'importait, ni ses _nakama_ , ni le climat, ni même le temps qui passait. Sanji était un peu jaloux de sa faculté à se concentrer ainsi. Lui-même voyait facilement son attention détournée dès que l'une de ses ladies approchait, même lorsqu'il cuisinait.

Zoro était la troisième personne sur ce bateau à pouvoir s'enorgueillir de le déconcentrer. Il était trop faible lorsqu'il s'agissait du Marimo, et même s'il essayait de le cacher par tous les moyens, il savait que le bretteur l'avait mis à jour et s'en servait contre lui.

Sur ce constat déplaisant, il s'arracha à sa contemplation et retourna dans sa cuisine. La tête d'algue allait se dessécher sur place s'il ne lui apportait pas quelque chose à boire. Il se mit rapidement à la tâche et en quelques minutes à peine, il ressortit, un plateau à la main ornementé d'un grand verre d'un cocktail rafraîchissant et vitaminé dont il avait le secret. Il descendit les escaliers, le visage agrémenté de son plus beau sourire, prêt à percer la bulle protectrice qui entourait Zoro et à respirer à pleins poumons l'odeur entêtante et virile qu'il dégageait sûrement à cet instant.


End file.
